justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)
Just Dance Kids |artist = ft. (Sweat Invaders) (JD3, W2) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) |year = 1990 (Original) 2010 (The Just Dance Kids) 2011 (Sweat Invaders) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mashup = Only on Xbox 360, if preordered from GameStop (Doesn't appear sometimes) |mode = Solo |pc = Blue Magenta (Remake) |gc = Yellow Cyan (Remake)|pictos = 66 (Classic) Unknown (Mashup)|nowc = GonnaMake|perf = TBA}} "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" by C+C Music Factory and Freedom Williams (covered by the Sweat Invaders in-game) is featured on , and ''Just Dance Kids''. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man with an aqua toupee, dark blue goggles, a aqua button-up shirt with yellow and blue shapes on it, dark blue pants with aqua pocket slits, and yellow shoes with aqua bottoms and laces. Remake In the remake, his appearance has a heavy difference. His cap and his shirt are magenta and he looks slimmer. The dancer's shirt now features 3 colors for the shapes and the pants are more indigo with yellow pocket slits. Gonnamake coach 1@2x.png|Original Gonnamake coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a few shades of dark blue with pink and black squares, split in half by the corners to look like separate triangles. They are seen pumping to the song, and sometimes switching colours. There is also a large red triangle floating around behind the black and pink squares. The floor has blue squares of different shades that light up to the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Pump your right arm in the air twice and slowly bring it down. Gold Move 2: Clap your hands once, and quickly. Gold Move 3: Throw your right arm straight up into the air. This is the final move of the routine. gonnamake-gm1.png|Gold Move 1 gonnamake-gm2.png|Gold Move 2 gonnamake-gm3.png|Gold Move 3 ezgif-2905482852.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game lZMrry6 - Imgur.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Jwr04Hf - Imgur.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) has a Mashup that can only be accessed on an Xbox 360 disc that was pre-ordered from GameStop. It happens to only features coaches from songs in Just Dance 3. Dancers *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' ' *Party Rock Anthem'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancin''' *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ' *Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) '' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) '' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancin''' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' ' Appearances in Mashups ''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) appears in the following Mashups: * Good Feeling * Party Rock Anthem * September '''(Sweatember) Captions Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Don't Move * Fast Hands * Roll 'N' Clap * Running Man * Shake Your Fists * Stomp Trivia *There is an exclusive Mashup to this that can only be accessed if the Xbox 360 version of the game was preordered from GameStop. **It only uses ''Just Dance 3 coaches. ** Although it can be accessed as such, some players did not get the mashup from GameStop. *The cover is 34 seconds shorter than the original. The original is 4:06, and the cover is 3:32. *The word "butt" (from "to move your butt") is not censored, although it is censored later in We Can't Stop. *If you look closely, the dancer's sweater on Just Dance 3 features more straight-lined shapes like Tetris-piece shapes, hexagons, rectangles, and triangles. In the remake, there are larger and less geometric shapes. There's even a white Pacman-like shape near his right shoulder. *The dancer's sweater is reused by P1 in Blame It on the Boogie. *The song's Just Dance Now files show that only Gold Move 1 is updated to the latest games standards. * The Beta version of the coach had a more greenish colour scheme, and his glasses were more visible and detailed, as shown in the game trailer. * The coach always appears in the Just Dance 2014 Mashup background, even though he isn't featured in any of them. * This dance's background can be unlocked as an Xbox 360 or PlayStation theme through Uplay awards. * The pose of the coach in the coach selection menu is different between Wii/PS3 and Xbox 360: on the former ones, the coach is seen doing the pose in the menu icon; in the latter one, he is in the starting pose, just like in the Just Dance Now menu icon. Gallery Everybody.png|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' Gonnamake.jpg|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' (Remake) GMYSEDNMenu.png|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' on the song selection menu gonnamake_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover pictos-gonnamake.png|Pictograms edncoach.png|Coach extraction 12312414.gif|Version (Beta) Videos Gonna_Make_You_Sweat_(Everybody_Dance_Now) Just Dance 3 Gonna Make You Sweat, Music Factory feat. Freedom Williams (Solo) 5* Just Dance 3 Gonna Make You Sweat (Dance Mash-up) File:Just Dance Kids Gonna Make You Sweat Everybody Dance Now File:Just Dance 3 - Gonna Make You Sweet by Sweat Invaders References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Covered Category:Shortened Songs